Triton Smith (OC)
Summary Triton '''is an original character made by Phoenks. I created him pretty recently so he doesn't have that much of a backstory. He's an edgy and often angry 16-year-old born into an ordinary futuristic world, that is until God got bored and decided to give everyone '''randomized powers so that it would make things more interesting. Triton was given a bunch of random abilities that he uses on an everyday basis. However, he is still learning and may even have more abilities. So far he can manipulate reality, make people bleed, control ants, control gravity, and some more things. Oh and btw, don't mind the random OC names thrown in here... I'll make profiles for them later. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: 'Triton Smith '''Origin: '''An Un-named Fictional Universe '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 '''Classification: '''Human, The kid with the weird name '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction (Reacted to a light speed attack from Diez with instincts), Rage Power, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Quickly healed from a deep cut in his leg), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Low. Can prevent people from regenerating wounds with his blood based attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Can feel ghost), Summoning (Can summon powerful spirits and ants), Animal Manipulation (Can control ants), Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can create random things and change how things work), Flight (With Telekinesis), Disease Manipulation (Can make people develope a variety of serious diseases and increase the intensity of said diseases), Blood Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Decent Fighter (Is a good brawler, skilled in boxing, and a blue belt in karate), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Was uneffected by Juna's abilities), Disease Manipulation, Age Manipulation, and Illusion Creation (Sees right through most low level illusions), 4th Wall Awareness (Gained awareness after God told him about the world being fictional) 'Attack Potency: Large Island level '(Was able to smash an island similar in size to the Hawaiian island of Maui into a car-sized stone with his Gravity Smash. Gave Juna multiple Bruises. Could fight on par with Diez) Can Negate Durability with a variety of abilities 'Speed: FTL '(Reacted to and dodged multiple faster than light speed attacks from Diez. Kept up with Leo) with '''Massively FTL combat speeds Lifting Strength: Class P 'with his telekinesis (Lifted an island out of the ground) 'Striking Strength: Large Island level '(Fought on par with Diez) 'Durability: Large Island level Stamina: 'High 'Range: 'Multi-Continental 'Intelligence: '''Quite High (Is a pretty good fighter, and quite skilled in his abilities. Triton is good at making decisions mid-battle and adapting to what he is fighting too) '''Weaknesses: '''His anger often causes him to make bad decisions '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Too lazy to add rn Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Phoenks OC's Category:Phoenks Profiles Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Regeneration Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Disease Users Category:Blood Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resistance Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters